The present disclosure relates to a transmitting apparatus, a transmitting method, a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, a program, and an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a transmitting apparatus for synthesizing plural transport streams into one stream, and transmitting the resulting one stream to an external apparatus, a transmitting method used in the same, a receiving apparatus, a receiving method used in the same, a program used in those, and an electronic apparatus including those.
For the purpose of responding to different Conditional Accesses (CA) when a television broadcasting is received, the standard which utilizes a conditional access mounted in a module through a Common Interface (CI) is issued and utilized. This technique, for example, is described in a Non-Patent Document 1 of CI Plus Specification vol. 3.1 (2011-09), and a Non-Patent Document 2 of DVB-CI EN50221.